bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shining Onslaught
Shining Onslaught (炯然躍進, "Keizen Yakushin") is a form of Zanpakutō technique that manifests in the Zanpakutō of the Nagareboshi Family. It is Gai Nagareboshi's signature technique, but has appeared in several other users over time. Description An exceedingly overwhelming spiritual technique which resembles a 'X' spinning blast of light, unique to those of the Nagareboshi bloodline; the attack is always within their Zanpakutō's ability. Shining Onslaught is formed by condensing stray spiritual energy onto their weapon, adding their own power into the mix before releasing it. This attack is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. The base Shining Onslaught is able to be manipulated into several variants depending on the user's creativity and the types of spiritual energy they have absorbed. Variations Shikai *'Shining Breakthrough' (炯然突破, "Keizen Toppa"): Stabbing Kakusei into the ground, Gai forces thousands of white feathers to erupt from the ground underneath the opponent at extreme force and speed. *'Shining Paling' (炯然囲い, "Keizen Kakoi"): Gai is capable of firing rod-shaped white feather palings from the tip of Kakusei; these stakes are made of hard reishi, which enables them to picket the ground and fence in the adversary, or to pile upon them; Gai may also stand atop of the palings. *'Kyōkeizenga' (鏡炯然牙, "Mirror Shining Fang"): Gai can use Shining Onslaught as a reflective technique. It allows Gai to reverse the reishi of the regular Shining Onslaught, and turn it into an attack which defends instead of harms, though utilizing it in such an unorthodox method is heavily draining to his spiritual energy. Activation of this technique makes it necessary for Gai to provide double the reiatsu to form the shield due to its unique construction, and if it is struck, he will feel pain and receive damage in accordance. Gai can also materialize it from a distance, allowing him to shield Hizashi from Arazomekanki without either of them realizing it. This wall can also disperse the resultant force of an impact at the instant of receiving an attack with the Shining Onslaught as a concentrated explosion that is automatically returned along the attack's opposing trajectory. *'Oku Keizenga' (億炯然牙, "Hundred Million Shining Fang"): The Oku Keizenga embodies the idea that quantity has a quality all its own. Rather than a single Shining Onslaught, Gai unleashes an insane amount of Shining Onslaught spewing out of Kōshinhōō at a speed faster than light. Unlike the Shikai Shining Onslaught, which can only go in one direction, Gai can mentally stop the Shining Onslaught released by Oku Keizenga and point them in another direction if the opponent dodges. Gai can also utilize Oku Keizenga in a different manner; starting by launching a single Shining Onslaught. Quickly, Gai releases a second Shining Onslaught into the first, which refracts the blast into billions of Shining Onslaught. *'Shining Storm' (炯然嵐, "Keizen Arashi"): Upon Shining Onslaught's formation, Gai divides the technique into the form of several golden spheres of pure energy and with a single hand gesture, he sends them crashing down upon the landscape in a similar manner to meteors descending to the earth; these spheres cover a wide range. Gai is able to launch them directly at his foes from the original Shining Onslaught; he is also able to converge the spheres into the original, which causes it to grow in size before detonating in a titanic explosion which harms all that is in a fifty meter radius sans the sole exception of Gai himself like a miniature supernova. Shining Storm is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It is a recycling of the spiritual energy just used and spread over the battlefield. Therefore, even though Gai has been exhausted from spiritual energy, the ability can still be invoked. *'Shining Onslaught Sword' (炯然躍進剣, "Keizen Yakushin Ken"): A more powerful variant of Shining Onslaught; Gai concentrates the energy of Shining Onslaught, onto Gaikaōtori's sword form, causing the blade to erupt in golden energy, making it seem as if the blade was made up of nothing but golden energy. The length of the sword increases dramatically, to become five times Gai's size; coincidentally, it becomes similar to Byakuya Senmetsuken in composition and effect, allowing Gai to cut through anything; Gai often utilizes this by slamming down upon his foe, bisecting them. However, this technique is unreliable as the sheer amount of spiritual energy needed often blows up in Gai's face, leading this attack to be seldom seen. Gai can also increase the length of this blade, until it is as large as a skyscraper. In addition, Gai can ride on this blade, before he sends it flying at great speeds at his foe, and attacks them upon the moment of impact. *'Shining Piercer' (炯然穿孔, "Keizen Senkō"): A more powerful variant of Shining Onslaught, designed for a focused, penetrating attack. Upon releasing the regular Shining Onslaught, Arata quickly molds the golden energy into the form of a beam of spiritual energy, spinning the trajectory of the beam like a powerful drill, generating enough force to destroy even seki-sekki with one shot. However, Arata can only utilize this attack a limited amount of times, enough to keep a running battle going for some time but eventually repeated use will drain his spiritual energy reserves completely. Bankai Full Throttle: Shining Onslaught Certain members, depending on their link to the first head is strong enough, can achieve the original form of the Shining Onslaught, called Full Throttle: Shining Onslaught (全開・炯然躍進, "Zenkai: Keizen Yakushin"), which is a spiralling arrow-like beam of pure spiritual energy; a fake time-space dislocation able to pulverize any opposition. To date, aside from Kazuma Nagareboshi, only Gai Nagareboshi and Masato Nagareboshi have acquired Full Throttle: Shining Onslaught. Category:Zanpakutō Techniques Category:Techniques